glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1-Episode 1 (TGI)
Chapter 1: Only the Beginning "Welcome to Total Glitzy Island!"said that Fat Clubba. "Im your host Darwin and we kidnapp-I mean Asked some Glitz Pit Brawlers to join this amazing Game to win....1 MILLION COINS!" "Wait so your saying you kidnapped us?"said the confused Ruff-Puff Aaron. "No Our lawyers said it was borrowing...Anyway lets introduce so contestants!" EXE Tubba Parin Xaiver Aaron Gonzales Blizzy Darius Meloetta Skeloetta Shyer Hatter Red.I.Bro and Dibby(Fake) The Team have been randomize and picked, some really loving the teams while others would rather beat the crap out of one and another "Who's ready to get to the toooop??" Darwin said in a high-piched voice. "Uhhh..us??" The confused contestants said. "Well..BE READY ANYWAY BECAUSE THE FIRST CHALLENGE IS IN 15 MINTUES!" Darwin yelled. Great Battlers:Exe Parin Aaron Blizzy Meloetta Hatter and Red.I.Bro Glitz Revolters:Tubba Xaiver Gonzales Darius Skeloetta Shyer and Dibby "Cant believe we were kidnapped..."Gonzales said. "Maybe..Tubba "accidentally" signed us all up on purpose!" Shyer suggested. "HO HO Woah Blaming things on me again....Thats such a good idea.."Tubba said, being sarcastic. "I already hate this team!" Xavier yelled walking off alone. "Poor Xaiver..." Skeloetta said. "WOAH Don't become That Genki-er Genky girly-oh what ever don't do that happy crap...."Darius said stammering. Where the Great Battlers were on the over side of the island EXE was standing there like a loser.(Who ever is narrorating this is getting fired). Parin was setting up her next "Prank" which was a soap dispenser where the target would fall into a tree trap and have a Load of soap shot at there face. When she was almost done, Aaron sneaked up to her scaring her making her fall right into her OWN trap! Lucky the soap dispenser wasn't set off. "OK What the hell was that for!"Paris exclaimed! "Sorry I was getting lonely since EXE wasn't talking so much..."Aaron said. "Please just-just don't do that again!"Parin said. "Alright so I guess this is the right time to say this so do you want an allaince?"Aaron asked. "Hmm....Whatever gets me the million coins then...sure I guess." Aaron practically wanted to hug her despite he has no arms. The same team was talking about strategy about how to win. Melloetta was coming up with a lot of good ideas while Blizzy was talking about how he's the youngest, but best fighters in the Glitz Pit and Hatter was just there to be there. The contestants were magically teleported(because I'm lazy) and the first thing they saw was a race track the size of a football field. "Wow...this is big!" Red.I.Bro said. "That's what she said!!" Parin yelled from a distance. "Everyone shut up and listen to me! Now this is the racing field, when I say go you run across the field!" Darwin explained. "What about fatsos?" Xaiver said pointing at Tubba. Darwin then put on some sunglasses and got in his Go-Kart. "Deal with it!" Then the Orange Clubba drove off and blew the horn, meaning go! "Oh did I forget to mention that they needed only 1 person from there team? Whoops...Oh well." The Brawlers run or float as fast as they can, but others like Tubba had loads of trouble. Some just stopped completely and others, like Dibby, did nothing but wait and see what the outcome would be. Then it was only between Xaiver and Aaron...Only one could win for there WHOLE team. "Give up now you stupid cloud!" Xaiver yelled. "Nevvvvveerr!!!!!" Aaron exclaimed! And then the two jumped towards the finish line and the battler who jumped into the line first was...............................................................No One! IT WAS A TIE! And the tie then started a argument against the two. "Now Now...I knew who won." Darwin said. "Who then?" Aaron questioned. "Him!" Said Darwin pointing at EXE who was sipping some coffee. "What the..." Xaiver said confused. "I took the conveyor belt Golf Kart over there see." Said the Sammer as a sign said "FREE GOLF KARTS!". "Well it looks like Xaivers teams going to elimination!" Said Darwin. -TIME SKIP FROM AFTERNOON TO NIGHT AT 8:00- Darwin the host went over elimination rule a.k.a How to vote. After he was done everyone went to voting. Darwin read the votes and laughed at how people voted. "How dumb are you guys! Oh my gosh I think I'm about to die HaHaHaaaaahaaha.." Darwin laughed. "What so funny fat guy! Tubba yelled. "How ironic...." Darius whispers to Xaiver, making him and Xaiver laugh. "Ahem votes are in."Darwin said. "Oh like we didn't know..." Skeloetta said being sarcastic. "Ahem when I give you this choco-bar your safe. "If you Don't get one your eliminated! Oh and by the way you see that huge slingshot? Well that's where you will be shot off this island!" Said the Clubba laughing a bit. All of the contestants gulped except for Dibby(And we all know why) "Contestants safe were... Tubba, Skeloetta, Gonzales, and Darius. The rest have atleast 1 vote." Said Darwin. "Xaiver voted himself...but he's safe ethier way. Dibby and Shyer..one of you will miss out on 1 million coins..just how Chubba missed the lottery by 1 number....Last one safe is............................................................................"Darwin trailed off. "Mother of Chubbas sweaty arm pit say the dang name!" Xaiver said looking really ticked off. "Dibby..your safe! Darwin said throwing a choco-bar at her. "What why me?" Shyer said. "Because We really think your useless...." Gonzales said shocking some people. "Well time for the flinging!!!" Darwin said. Shyer was in the sling shot ready to be flung. "Can I say a phew words?" Shyer said in a low voice. "Why sure you can!" Darwin said happily. "Well I tried my be-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shyer Screamed from the Sling shot being flunged! "I can't wait to see that happen to Tubba.." Xaiver grumbled. "Well that was unexpected! Will The Glitz Revolters pick up there game? Or will this game be to over the top for these all time battlers?? Find out next time on Total Glitzy Island! Darwin said before the TV clicked off. "Ahahhahahha! I was expecting Red.I.Bro to get out! Since like no one cares about his red self. Ababhahahahhaha....Im so lonely without them here....And I Love it! Ahhhh..." Chbubba said laying back in his chair while watching the credits of this episode on his laptop. -End-